Agane
| debut = Episode 1; Chapter 1 | death = | final = }} is the right-hand assassin of the Hathor king, Hagorn. She is also the half-sister of Hagorn thru King Arvak but due to her bastard status, she was not given royal stature as this is against the culture of HathoriaEpisode 126 Appearance Agane wears a golden circlet with a ruby. Her hair is often tied in ponytail. Personality Agane is very loyal to King Arvak, and later King Hagorn. However, she secretly seeks power and she wants to become an heir to rule Hathoria and she doesn't want any of her half-brother Hagorn's daughters and granddaughter (Pirena, Deshna and Mira) to become an heir to the throne of Hathoria. History Agane was the right-hand assassin of Hagorn. She was present when Cassiopea delivered the Fire Gem to King Arvak. During the war against Sapiro, she defeats Alira Naswen, but leaves the battlefield to kill Queen of Sapiro. Prince Ybrahim survives her attack, since she did not see him. Agane captures Gurna in Hathoria, referring to her as a spy. Hagorn says she was one of them. Agane survives when Minea destroyed the palace of Hathoria with the four gems. Red marks appear on her face due to Minea's curse on the Hathor race. When the Hathors acquired the key of Asnamon, Agane was led some of the Hathors in the attack against Raquim. She fights with Raquim but their fight was interrupted by Hagorn. Her capture of Amihan at a critical moment enabled Hagorn to kill Raquim. When they returned to Encantadia, Agane told Hagorn that it had been reported to her that some enemies have went through the portal. She asked Hagorn if they should close it, but Hagorn let it remain open, and ordered her to make Gurna return the key to Minea. Agane was part of the party that ambushed the Sang'gres. She captures Pirena, but when Ades said it was the firstborn of Minea, Hagorn orders her release. Angry, she asked why they released Pirena, so Hagorn reveals that Pirena is his daughter. When Pirena sought Hagorn's aid against her family, Hagorn orders Agane to summon and gather his generals. During the war, Alena generates a great tide that loomed to sweep them all away. This frightens Agane to the point that she advised Hagorn to retreat. Hagorn reluctantly does so. Agane was informed of Pirena's plan to switch her daughter Mira with her niece Lira, heir of Lireo. Hagorn does not want this, so he orders Agane to kill Amihan and her baby. Agane's party infiltrate a tower in Lireo. As she aimed her sniper gun at Amihan, an arrow hits Minea. Lirean soldiers pour in, obstructing her view. Agane was annoyed by this development, but pursues her target as Amihan pursued the archer. Her shot misses Amihan, who withdraws back to the palace to give birth. The archer attacks her now, but she wounds him and he heals himself. He turned out to be Asval. Asval asked her to keep his crime a secret, in exchange for a portion of Sapiro's wealth, should he acquire its throne. Agane reports her failure to Hagorn. She said there had been an interference, but when asked who it was, she said she did not know. Hagorn slaps her. Agane did report that Minea had been attacked. Danaya looked for Agane at the border with Hathoria. She beats up Hathor guards until Agane came out. Agane invoked the terms of peace, but Danaya said it had been broken when she attempted to kill the queen and killed the queen mother with her accomplice. Agane denies responsibility for the death of Minea, saying that the diwatas have other enemies. Agane's Treachery Hagorn introduces his daughter from his estranged wife LilaSari, Deshna, to both Gurna and Agane in Hathoria right after killing Hitano and fatally wounding LilaSari from the human world. However, Agane, disguised as a black masked figure, slays the Hathors guarding the infant Deshna and abducts her to an unknown location. Agane swears that she doesn't want any of Hagorn's daughters like Pirena or Deshna or even his granddaughter Mira to become an heir to the throne of Hathoria but Agane herself as she actually seeks power which is unbeknownst to Hagorn. So she orders a dragon to bring Deshna to faraway place and let fate decide what will happen to Deshna. Abilities Powers Other skills She is seen to be particularly dangerous in hand-to-hand combat; she demonstrates this after besting Alira and then later holding Asval at knife-point. It should be noted that both adversaries were high-ranked Sapiryans, which all the more made Agane's feats impressive. She is also skilled in ranged combat by using various guns and skilled in disguise to infiltrate. Agane is also skilled in dancing.Episode 59 Weaponry Hasik is the rope dart of Agane. This is useful for binding the neck of Sang'gres to prevent them from teleporting. Relatives Trivia * According to director Mark Reyes, Agane's plot twists are revealed in later episodes, which is starting from Episode 125. References Category:Characters Category:Hathor Category:Soldier Category:Main character